mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Andrew Hussie
Split article So it has been raised before but perhaps it might be a good idea to split the article up into one solely about the real Hussie and one about his avatar. The page has been a complete mess for ages and really needs to be cleaned up. Any cleanup would require splitting the facts from the fiction, and why it could possibly be done on a single page, I doubt it could be done without becoming a mess in itself. Simply put, it would probably be better from an encyclopedic point of view for there to be two articles. And if we do decide to do this, as per are (apparently unwritten) disambiguation policy, the most important article should have the base name, which I would think is quiet clearly Hussie the real person. As for his avatar, well I would suggest the disambiguation should be "Andrew Hussie (avatar)", although "Andrew Hussie (character)" is also an acceptable alternative. - The Light6 (talk) 08:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think perhaps the difficulty with a separate article for real!Hussie is that we actually don't have that much factual information about him. Which is pretty much precisely why almost all such details are in the trivia section! He's good at keeping personal stuff private – hell, we don't even know when his birthday is (we just know which star sign he is). And even the almighty Wikipedia has only scraped together this. So it'd be more an article about his works in the context of him than it would be about him... er, himself. :I'm not opposing, just making sure we have a reality check on what's being proposed ::I agree that on his personal life not much is known. But also, given how our standards differ from Wikipedia we could probably delve deeper in regards to things like Hussie and social media, Hussie and his work scheduled, Hussie and Olive Garden, Hussie and Ryan North, etc. Basically lots of little things that would never be suitable on Wikipedia. Basically it the proposal isn't to ensure a giant article on Hussie, only one that is decent in size and offers a clear line between the person and the avatar/character. - The Light6 (talk) 10:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Whether we have a page about his real-life self or not, I think it would be best to remove all the real-life stuff from this page -- we do at least need a page exclusively dedicated to the character. In particular, this page has a lot of random jokes and humor (dating back to before he was a serious character in the comic) that make it extremely confusing to figure out what's about the character and what's a random editor goofing off on a silly page about the author. --RuriRuriRuri (talk) 06:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, that's a project that needs tackling (this is mostly a bump) 04:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :It should at least have a ton of citations from wherever we got it from. And I don't like how it's phrased, maybe we should re-write the whole thing! Sapphirebreeze (talk) 10:23, October 5, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze AH "god tier" pic Where is that picture of AH in a god tier robe from? I don't remember seeing that in the comic. Warlord Fred (talk) 03:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) : - The Light6 (talk) 04:05, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hussieland Does anyone want to make an article for that place where Andrew Hussie and Ms. Paint live? What should we call it? "Andrew Hussie's mansion"? "Land of Cliffscapes and Stallions"? Something else? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Well it is explicitly referred to as , so we probably should use that. All the other character pages use the format "'s " so it should be "Andrew's mansion" as opposed to "Andrew Hussie's mansion", unless we wish to change the naming style which is another discussion entirely. :Also here are actually a bunch of locations that probably should have pages but don't, such as the Felt mansion and Doc Scratch's apartment. I think we have briefly discussed giving all of these pages but the end result if I recall was sort of just general disinterest. So yeah, we kind of dropped the ball here. - The Light6 (talk) 07:23, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Speaking of the Felt mansion and Doc Scratch's apartment, I made an article for Future Alternia, since we already had ones for future pre-scratch and future post-scratch Earth. That should probably be sufficient to cover the Felt Mansion, Scratch Tower and other minor locations in that era that aren't covered elsewhere (the purple desert, Felt City, "This Town", Spade's Slick's favourite casino). Andrew's Mansion and the surrounding area probably need their own page though, since they don't really fit into any obvious region or category. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 02:11, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Homosuck Hussie Where did that pic of Homosuck Hussie come from? I don't remember seeing it before. :It's from one of the , before all of the panels were finished. 20:34, December 7, 2014 (UTC)